Stephen Yenser
Stephen Yenser (born 1941) is an American poet and academic. He is also a literary critic who has written books on James Merrill and Robert Lowell. As well, he is co-literary executor with J.D. McClatchy for James Merrill, and co-editor of 5 volumes of Merrill's work. Life Yenser was born in Wichita, Kansas. He graduated from the University of Wisconsin, where he studied with James Merrill.http://spotlight.ucla.edu/faculty/stephen-yenser_eng/ He is a professor of English and director of creative writing at the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA),http://www.english.ucla.edu/people/facpages.asp?person_id=158 and curates the Hammer Poetry Series at the Hammer Museum. His work has appeared in ''Paris Review'',http://www.theparisreview.org/viewissue.php/prmIID/129 Poetry,''http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/toc.html?issue=917 ''Southwest Review, Yale Review, The New Yorker, and many other literary magazines. He lives in Los Angeles.http://www.pw.org/content/%5Btitle%5D_4060 Writing Alan Williamson: "Stephen Yenser combines two qualities rarely found together: an extraordinary gift for verbal play and a bedrock seriousness about the emotional aims of poetry. Consequently he can do things almost no one else can: a poem reproducing the modulations of music; a poem in a dead poet's style that becomes uniquely his own, through its meditation on intersubjectivity and immortality.""Stephen Yenser, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Feb. 12, 2012. Recognition *Appearances in The Best American Poetry anthologies 1992, 1995, 2011 *1992 Walt Whitman Award. selected by Richard Howard *"Discovery"/The Nation Award *Fulbright Teaching Fellowships to Greece and France *Ingram Merrill Foundation Award in Poetry *Pushcart Prize *B. F. Connors Prize for Poetry from the Paris Review. *Harvey L. Eby Teaching Award at UCLA Publications Poetry *''Clos Camardon''. New York: Sea Cliff Press, 1985. *''Paros''. New York: Jordan Davies, 1986. *''The Fire in All Things: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1993. *''Blue Guide.'' Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2006. Non-fiction *''Circle to Circle: The poetry of Robert Lowell''. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 1975. *''The Consuming Myth: The work of James Merrill''. Cambrige, MA: Harvard University Press, 1987. *''A Boundless Field: American poetry at large.'' Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2002. Editor *James Merrill, Collected Poems (edited with J.D. McClatchy). New York: Knopf, 2001. * James Merrill, Collected Novels and Plays (edited with J.D. McClatchy). New York: Knopf, 2003. * James Merrill, Collected Prose (edited with J.D. McClatchy). New York: Knopf, 2004. * James Merrill, The Changing Light at Sandover, with the stage adaptation Voices from Sandover (edited with J.D. McClatchy). New York: Knopf, 2006. *James Merrill, Selected Poems] (edited with J.D. McClatchy). Hew York: Knopf, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stephen Yenser, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 2, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links ;Poems * *Stephen Yenser profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Stephen Yenser at Kansas Poets (3 poems) *Stephen Yenser at the Poetry Foundation *Stephen Yenser at PoemHunter (11 poems) ;Audio / video *Stephen Yenser at YouTube ;Books *Stephen Yenser at Amazon.com ;About *Yenser, Stephen at UCLA Category:People from Wichita, Kansas Category:University of California, Los Angeles faculty Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:Writers from California Category:Writers from Kansas Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets